1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a printed matter.
2. Related Art
As an example of an image recording apparatus, an ink jet printer in which printing is performed by ejecting liquid such as ink on to a medium such as paper, or the like (for example, JP-A-2001-239715) has been known.
In such an ink jet printer, when recording a print image on a medium having a joint portion, the print image is not recorded on the joint portion, and the print image is recorded in portions other than the joint portion (hereinafter, referred to as “non-joint portion”).
For this reason, when performing numbering printing with respect to the print image, print images with consecutive numbers are aligned at regular intervals in numerical order on the non-joint portion, however, since the joint portion remains as an unrecorded blank area, when the medium is viewed as a whole after printing, it becomes a state where the print images with the consecutive numbers are aligned in numerical order by interposing a blank area therebetween at a part thereof. As a result, an adjusting operation is necessary in which the blank area is removed from the medium, and the print images with consecutive numbers are adjusted so as to align at regular intervals on the medium, and a manufacturing operation after image recording becomes complicated.